Meant 2 Be
by n-kay-bur
Summary: jonathan was Kjersten's first love a long time ago. Now he's back and wants her back in his life. But they still have major problems to fix between. She's trying to move on and he's got a daughter by a woamn who hates Kjersten. Are they truely meant to


CHAPTER 1

"Hay Denise have you ever got the feeling that you has already meet the one and only guy you were meant to be with for the rest of your life?" I asked her one-day last week at he r house.

"Um… Nope can't say that I have. I thought so when I first got together with Khail but we all know how that one works out now don't we. Big gigantic lie to my self." Denise said laughing softly. "Why?"

"Just wondering. I got this weird feeling the other day when I was at the mall. I meet this guy and we talked for a while about nothing and everything all at once."

"What? You went to the mall with out me and you meet a guy and your just now telling me abut it I'm suppose to be your best friend. I'm truly hurt at that thought, and the only way to repay me is to tell me every thing and not dare leave a single detail out. Leaving something out may cause me to use my imagination and we all know how great that thing is."

"There's nothing much to talk about." I mumbled pointedly examining my freshly painted toenails.

"Uh huh. Sure there isn't. I believe you." Denise said watching me from her favorite over stuffed chair across from me with her legs hanging over the arm in what I suspected were a pair of my favorite silver jeans.

"Really. I had this weird feeling that someone was watching me and maybe following me around when I was at The Music Store and when I turned around he was just standing there just staring at me."

"Freaky who was it someone we know or some really old guy trying to be slick." Denise demanded laughing with her blonde ponytail bobbing up and down

"No it was this guy I had never seen before and he definitely wasn't one of those old guys you attract. I was really creped out about it cause all I could think of was something was happening like in that movie Fear, but he was really hott. I mean like Paul Walker hot. He's about 5'11" maybe and even 6' I don't really know for sure I never asked. OH my God Denise you should have seen this he looks like he just walked right out of a magazine picture. He has dark hair like darker than mine and these amazing bright blue eyes that you just want to look into for the rest of your life"

"And then you two talked."

"Not right away. He apologized for staring and said that I looked like someone he knew, then laughed and said ' you probably get that all the time but that really wasn't a lie' I laughed and he introduced him self as Nickolas Blanchard and that he had just moved here the day before."

" From where?"

"Spring Creek, his mom is the new 2nd grade teacher since Mrs. Underwood is retiring this summer. He's thinking of trying out for the football team tomorrow and he plays the drums and the guitar."

"You know an awful lot about this guy from one meeting."

"I told you we talked for a while. We even got to exchange numbers before Khail and his sidekick Dallas showed up. Dallas came up to me and decided to demand that I quite flirting with every guy I see and then he had the balls to tell Nickolas that I was dating him. Did you know he was planning on telling everyone we were dating?"

"Well actually…-

"Denise. What do you know of the whole thing?" I demanded suddenly sitting up straight and watching my best friend.

"I'm so sorry I didn't really think that Dallas would go through with it. Kjersten, really I would have told you but Khail made me swear that I wouldn't tell you and he's been leaving me alone more and he's always in such a good mood lately I would almost agree to anything to keep him away from me. This past month he hasn't hit me at all." Denise pleaded watching me with those wounded green eyes. I believed her she would have told me but the girl was terrified of Khail and his mean ass.

"D you need to get out of that relationship, break up with his sorry ass. Get out of this town and start your life over brand new some where warm and exciting."

"Kjersten that's much easier than done. He knows everyone in this town and every one knows him and that we're dating, everyone but my parents. Did you know that he has guys follow me when I'm not with him? You know like I'm trying to hide something from him." Denise demanded from beside the bay window in her bedroom.

"You're joking, right?" I demanded standing next to her watching her face.

"No, see for your self." Denise said pointing out the window.

"All I see is some old rusty van sitting there."

"Did you see it when you pulled up earlier?"

"No not that I remember. Who's in it?" I asked still watching the rusty van.

"Who the hell knows. Probably someone Khail hired to watch the house to see if people stop by and what their car looks like and all that shit. I wouldn't put it past him to have something in the room to hear the conversation. Doubt it but I wouldn't put it past him."

"You really need to do something to get away from him. You do know that he's sleeping with other girls, right?" I said watching my friend again.

"Better them than me."

"You should apply to some colleges away from here. Get away from him you have the grades to get into any college you want. Start a new life and be happy for once in you life." I demanded.

"I don't know I'm not you I don't think I could start a new life somewhere I don't know anyone. I don't think that I'm that strong."

" You can't let him get away with running you life into the ground."

"I know but I don't think that I 'm the type of person to tell someone to shove it where the sun doesn't shine with a smile on my face with out flinching."

"But you could be. If I were the one in trouble you would do anything to help me get out of that situation."

"You're my only friend Khail scared them all off after I secluded my self. I let him do this to me. I thought we were in love and that this was a good thing and that it would last forever. You know he doesn't like you but then again." Denise said laughing

"Yeah well you can tell him the feelings mutual, I'm not crazy about him either. You know they all miss you. Miss hanging out with you and all the trouble we all used to get into together. You remember those slumber parties we used to have."

"Yeah we used to take turns every weekend. Sometimes we would have one on Friday on someone's house the their parents would take all of us home and ten minutes later our parents were on the phone agreeing to drop us off somewhere else.


End file.
